I Need You Now
by PrP1989Md
Summary: Will he give up his everything for the one person who helped him get his life back on track?


**_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_**

**_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore _**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mindFor me it happens all the time_**

As I ran out of the venue after her, I realized just what this girl meant to me. She made my blood pump, my heart beat and I couldn't afford to lose her. If it meant that I had to give up wrestling all together I would. But I couldn't lose Syra.

"Syria wait! I need to talk to you! Please babe don't do this to me!" I called as she ran down the Baltimore streets toward what I knew was the apartment she kept there for when I was on the road and not at the house in Cameron. I'd seen it when we'd stop in Baltimore, but I knew it was her haven for when I wasn't there and when she wanted nothing to do with me because I made another bone headed mistake.

"Why should I Jeff? You lied to me. You told me that you left the WWE so we could be together, we could start a life and a family and that you'd eventually go back once we had things straightened out. But then you go and sign with TNA and expect me to take a backseat to wrestling again? How am I supposed to handle that Jeff? How am I supposed to take it? I'm not Beth. I'm the one who got you clean remember? The one who helped you get away from her and everything. I'm not going to sit by and watch you do this all over again. So here it is, laid out for you. It's me or wrestling. End all be all and I wanna know now." she let loose, telling me things that she'd held in for the 2 years we had been together. She was right I had promised her no more wrestling until things between us were right. And I had broken that promise and she had every right to be pissed at me. I grabbed her and pulled her to me.

"Syria I love you. I'll give it up, I promise. But I have to finish this contract out or they own me. After this I'm done I promise." I told her, kissing her cheek as she pulled away from me, shaking her head.

"I guess I got my answer then. Hope you stay clean, I'll see you around. I'm sure Beth will want you back." she told me walking into her building without so much as a backward glance.

* * *

**_It's a quarter after one I'm a little drunk_**

**_And I need you nowSaid I wouldn't cal__l_**

**_But I've lost all control_**

**_And I need you now_**

**_And I don't know how I can do withou__t_**

**_I just need you now_**

_Three months later…_

My contract with TNA is finally up tonight and ironically we're in DC. I'd tried calling Syria but it didn't work. She either never got the messages or she never answered them knowing they were from me. I left her a ticket to see my final match with a note asking her if we could talk…

**_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door_**

**_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_**

**_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_**

**_For me it happens all the time_**

Matt called me the night of Jeff's last match of his TNA contract, telling me how miserable his brother had been. I knew I had been miserable too but I didn't know if I could handle seeing him again, not knowing if he was really hanging it up this time or not. I could hope he would but I wasn't sure. Even if he just went back to the independent circuit I'd be fine. I just couldn't handle not seeing him for months at a time, wondering if some ring rat was taking him from me or if he'd ran into Beth and somehow gotten back together with her. Yet again, who knew if in the past three months any of this had happened. Or worse, if he'd fallen back into his drug habits…

* * *

Syria was sitting in the front row for Jeff's last match ever, next to his older brother who had requested the night off from his job just to see it. When Jeff saw her he couldn't have been more surprised that she had actually shown up, and his heart gave a leap and his blood began to pump harder. He was more determined than ever to go out on top. He hit the Swanton Bomb and the ref counted once he'd pinned his opponent. His music came up and he motioned for a mic.

"This is the last time you'll ever see me in this ring, unless I get my personal life back together and that means that I have to make things up to someone in my life that means the world to me. Syria Buticelli, I'm so sorry that I hurt you and screwed up. Please forgive me?" Jeff asked, staring into her eyes. She thought about it for a full minute before nodding her head yes that she'd forgive him. Tears running down her face as he hopped the barricade where she was, she stood up so she could kiss him. He wrapped himself around her and held her, promising himself and her that he'd never let her go again.


End file.
